


Chess

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, Chess, F/M, love birds prompt, refrenced first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user doesn't consent to her works being published on unofficial apps
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14dalovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to her works being published on unofficial apps

Evelyn stared at her sister’s and Cullen’s chess match trying to figure out what’s going on. Usually the two of them could barely make eye contact but now, something changed. Cullen was a lot less bashful and Nichole was a lot more… steady.  
If Cullen reached over to push a strand of hair from her face yesterday she would have knocked over the chess table and would have been a babbling mess. 

And what was with Cullen? Touching her hair and holding her hand? He was afraid to touch her yesterday. Like his very touch would break her. 

Evie watched her sister and Cullen play chess wondering what happened. She wanted to run up to Nichole and demand answers but she looked happy and that is a rare occurrence in Skyhold. Nichole always seemed anxious and it seemed cruel to break whatever spell was happening. 

Evie was about to leave the garden before she saw Josephine becon her. 

“Evie, may I ask a favor of you?”

“I must admit I’m a bit surprised you came to me, but sure.”

“I just think you’re the best person to breach the subject with the inquisitor. I am very happy for her and the commander…”

“Her and the what?” 

“I thought you heard.” Josephine explained looking shocked. “She and the commander are on everyone’s lips. They were kissing on the battlements yesterday and I wanted you to ask if they could refrain from these public displays of affection. It makes some of the nobles uncomfortable.”  
“Yeah, I’ll speak to her ambassador.” Evie looked back at the couple as the ambassador ran off to finish her duties. Their interactions becoming a lot less confusing.


End file.
